


Whatever You Want

by TGWrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri, i can't believe theres a tag for that lmao, in which healthy communication is the best kink of all, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGWrites/pseuds/TGWrites
Summary: Viktor had kissed him for all the world to see, but Yuuri can't even work up the nerve to talk about it afterwards. He can't put into words how badly he wants more; he can barely admit it to himself. It's a good thing Viktor knows *just* how to build up his confidence.





	Whatever You Want

"Do you not like when I flirt with you?" Viktor looked at Yuuri confused, as if this had been on his mind for awhile, and considering he’d spent just as long blushing and shrugging off his advances, it was probably a fair question.

"What? No, I don't mind," he half-lied, trying to keep his eyes shut. This was not something he wanted to talk about in a cramped airplane compartment.

"Is it because people are around, then? Should I keep it private?"

Stuffing headphones into his ears, Yuuri groaned. "Viktor, I want to sleep before we land, okay?" The pair would be in Russia soon, dedicating as much energy as they could to the rehearsals, interviews, and more rehearsals before the Rostelecom Cup. Any rest the athlete could nab before then, he was going to take.

He definitely wasn't avoiding the conversation

* * *

"Are you having second thoughts about our kiss?"

Yuuri almost lost his footing and fell onto the ice. Was he still on this? "Of course not!" _That_ was true. It had been only days ago that Viktor had jumped out onto the ice and made his bold move, but it hadn't happened again, and Yuuri was trying to work up the nerve to kiss him back.

For a second, he considered that maybe it hadn't happened again because he'd been sending these mixed signals, but quickly dismissed it.

"Kissing you and flirting with you are two _very_ different things."

“But you don’t mind either one, right? Or so you say. Yet I’m here, _un_ -romanced and _un-_ kissed.” Viktor raised his hand to his forehead in mock-tragedy.

Yuuri shrugged. “Can we talk about this later? I want to focus on practice…” Graciously, Viktor dropped it.

* * *

“So, what is it that you’re after exactly? For me to kiss you? For me to sleep with you? Just for the record, of course, so... no pressure."

They were just finishing dinner now, and the question caused Yuuri to freeze mid-bite. Yet, there was no way to put this conversation off anymore.

"Not everyone wants to sleep with you just because you're a celebrity, Viktor."

"Hey, hey, fame has nothing to do with it!" he grinned, waving his hands. "It's just that... I barely have to wink at you, and it’s like you forget how to breathe. It’s _not_ very subtle, Yuuri."

"That's- " He wanted to say 'not true' but it was undeniable. “ _You’re_ the one who winks in the first place.”

Then Viktor _laughed_ , the asshole. “Yeah, because I find you hot. I have no pretenses about that.” As he worked on his pasta, he gave a half-shrug, as if this kind of comment wasn’t out of the ordinary to drop on a friend. Meanwhile, Yuuri couldn’t believe he could say it so _casually_.

“Oh.”

He couldn’t form a response; his brain simply refused to process the words. Slowly, it occurred to him that Viktor had probably believed it since they’d met, which was just... No one had ever called him hot, or expressed _interest_ before? And it wasn’t that he thought himself unattractive, there had just been no reason to give all of that much thought.

“Oh…”

And it was harder to accept when it came from _Viktor Nikiforov,_ whose Casanova status was almost as well-known as his figure skating, Viktor Nikiforov who he’d always felt almost unworthy to fantasize about, Viktor Nikiforov who right now was staring at him quizzically, unsure how to interpret ‘ _Oh_ ’.

“...It’s not that I wouldn’t want to; it’s just that you're very _experienced_ , and I-” had never done this? Had imagined _him_ like this for so long that this didn’t feel real? “-am less so.”

“Well, how experienced are you?” Not that it affected Viktor’s opinion - Yuuri’s ‘prowess’ had no affect on how much he wanted him. Ability could be learned; what Yuuri had was… something entirely undefinable. Yet, the answer still came as a bit of a shock, if only for just how immediately he’d been struck by his charms. Yuuri gave a vague wave of his head, and when Viktor understood what it meant, he clasped his hands over his mouth.

"Yuuri, you're a virgin?" How was that _possible_? How had no one else encouraged him to unleash the ferocity barely hidden behind that gentle face?

He groaned. "Don't _say_ it." Viktor was looking at him the way someone would look at something small, something _cute_ , and it only added to the humiliation. There was temptation to shut down and end the conversation again, the way he usually avoided things, but Viktor didn’t seem in the mood to drop it this time.

“Why? Are you embarrassed?” He gave Yuuri’s arm a light squeeze to try and reassure him, but it was knocked away. A different approach, then. Self-conscious or not, this was clearly something Yuuri wanted; he said it in everything but words. All he needed was some help in forgetting his doubts.

Lowering his voice, Viktor moved as close to Yuuri’s face as the restaurant table would allow, being careful not to touch it this time. “We could change that, y’know.” He was so near that he could see Yuuri skip a breath. “You've gotten so much more confident in the last few months, has _none_ of it really affected how you see your sexuality?"

Yuuri hoped his heartbeat wasn’t as audible as it felt. Viktor was _so close,_ and so _inviting_ "The only reason I'm getting more confident with skating is because I've been getting _better_ at it. I still don't know what I'm doing, as far as... anything else goes."

The low growl in Viktor’s voice could melt an ice rink, and he _knew_ it. This wasn’t even remotely fair. "Well, then I'll show you."

That took him out of things a little bit, even with that _voice_ being alluring as it was. “...Now?” Was this going to be some kind of hot and fast public bathroom romp? Was that what Viktor _liked_? Yuuri hadn’t imagined much about the first time he had sex, but he was sure he didn’t want it to like this. 

Viktor shook his head ‘no’ with a laugh, reaching up to move loose bangs out of Yuuri’s face. He let his hand linger in the dark hair and it weaved with an unreal grace. Yuuri never understood how his touch could be soft and commanding all at once.

"Whenever. All you have to do is tell me what you want."

* * *

What he wanted…? What he _wanted_ was so complex, so broad, that it took him some time to figure out where to even start, but by that night, as they were relaxing from the draining day in their hotel room, he knew. "Viktor, I want to kiss you."

Viktor set down his phone in a second, smirking up at Yuuri from his spot on the mattress. "Then don't keep me waiting."

Yuuri’s heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. How could he just _say_ things like that, when it had taken _him_ all this time just to ask for a kiss?

Standing, he approached the other bed the way one would a throne, but Viktor waited patiently, arm outstretched. Yuuri stroked his palms across the sharp planes of his face, forcing himself to get used to how Viktor felt. Even their stoic pre-skate hugs felt unreal sometimes, but this was so much more personal, and he soaked up the experience. If he could, he would have spent hours tracing out the texture of his skin, running thumbs across his pushed-up cheekbones and feeling the hollows underneath.

But he brought himself back quickly. Viktor’s pursed lips and closed eyes were a sign that he'd probably kept him waiting long enough.

Yuuri leaned forward until there was no longer space between them, and he kissed Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor was soft beneath Yuuri’s lips, and he could _feel_ the smile on them. He’d intended for it to be brief, just a test of the waters, but the arms draped around his shoulders felt warm and electric; the only thing that made him pull away was his own lack of breath.

"Now that wasn't so horrible, was it?" Viktor teased, hands still around his maybe-boyfriend. In his excitement, Yuuri could only kiss him again, daring to kiss deeper this time. He leaned just enough to push past his, though Viktor, still grinning, didn't exactly put up a resistance. At first, Yuuri tried to be soft, as reverent as the man deserved, but there was only so soft someone could be while shoving their tongue down a person's throat, and he quickly forgot about it. Everything just was so _incredible_ that he couldn't bring himself to back off. All the reasons he'd been nervous seemed to fade away.

Yuuri ran his hands through Viktor’s hair, drawing out a contented moan. No longer content to just lay in his arms, he tried to push himself that much closer against his chest, but the position didn’t work sideways, and he quickly wound up pushing Viktor to his back. He lay on top of him, lips colliding with his again and again now that it felt comfortable. It hadn’t been what the other man had been expecting, not for him to be this bold this soon, but he had no issue with it whatsoever. Being pinned down underneath as the hand on his cheek guided him into kiss after kiss was exactly where he belonged.

In the frenzy, Yuuri had barely noticed that he’d gotten hard until he brushed up against Viktor, whose pants were looking just as tight. He pulled away with a gasp.

“Ohh…” Viktor’s eyes rolled upward. “Why’d you stop? What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, sorry, I just-” Yuuri hesitated. “Are you sure this is okay?”

It was so laughable that Viktor barely kept his disbelief contained. Somehow he’d thought Yuuri must have known that he’d wanted this for months, but it surely didn’t hurt to remind him, and it was easiest to just let his actions speak. He offered a sly smile, brimming with enough confidence that he hoped some would rub off. Wrapping his arms around him, Viktor pulled their torsos together again, making sure to roll his straining dick on Yuuri’s. Yuuri gasped, caught off guard. It felt amazing, and though hesitant, he ground against Viktor a few more times, unable to hold back.

Viktor moaned, kissing at the blush across his cheeks. “ _Whatever_ you want, remember?”

A nod. “Right. Whatever I want.” He pumped himself against Viktor, desperate for the friction again, but it wasn’t nearly enough now. Their clothes made for an awkward mess, too tight to be comfortable, but too loose to feel much of anything. "I want to... see you."

He laughed. "Here I am."

The urge to roll his eyes was strong; Viktor knew what he meant. "With your clothes off."

"That's more like it!"

Yet, Viktor still made no motion to get undressed, almost waiting for something, and it was enough for something to click in Yuuri’s mind - that it was up to _him_. Viktor wasn’t only trying to make him feel comfortable for his own benefit, he _liked_ Yuuri like this.

Ignoring the internal nervous shouting, he reached for the hems of Viktor’s t-shirt, thanking the stars that it was loose, and, after an awkward bit of maneuvering on Viktor’s part, pulled it over his head. As he undid his sweatpants, he was caught off-guard for a moment by being face-to-face with Viktor’s erection. It was as commanding as he’d always imagined. The surprise of the man not opting for underwear, though, faded fast; he should have expected nothing more.

Seeing him without clothes wasn’t the rush it would have once been - the sight, though magnificent, was one he’d seen dozens of times in the short months they’d known each other. The pounding in Yuuri’s chest came from the _power_ in it. He’d never been the one to _reveal_ Viktor before. Something as big as whether or not he exposed himself had never rest on Yuuri’s shoulders. His dick twitched at the thought, the authority behind it, and it brought him back down to Earth, where his own clothes were becoming a nuisance.

The impatience meant that he didn’t think to put on much of a show, instead just tossing his shirt and sweatpants off to the corner, but Viktor didn’t seem to notice. He looked up at Yuuri with hooded eyelids, showing his love by peppering his lips and neck with kisses. “God, I’ve wanted you to do that for so long,” he sighed. “Do you like this? Does it make you feel powerful?”

It did, it absolutely did, and he nodded despite that scaring him a little.

“Good.” He ran his hands over Yuuri’s newly-exposed torso, causing him to flutter out a moan.

They'd touched like this before, of course - many times Viktor had been a little too eager to help him stretch after a dip in the hot springs, but he’d shied away from it then.

Now, Yuuri clung to the man with a blissful smile, letting himself get lost in the feeling.

The hands roaming his body dipped gradually lower until they brushed his pelvis, and _that_ just made it all so much better.

But then Viktor pulled back up, and suddenly the hand idly massaging his abs weren't nearly enough.

“Unh… lower…”

Long slender fingers dipped downward again, so close to his dick it was almost maddening, but Viktor still refused to commit.

“Viktor, c’mon,” he whined, but the teasing continued on as if he hadn’t said a word.

Not that it was easy for Viktor to ignore his pleading. Yuuri deserved to be showered in affection, to lose himself in ecstasy, but not until he said the word.

The man hoped his smirk could express all of that, and was ecstatic when Yuuri grabbed his wrist tight, dragging it down those toned abs and not letting go until it was clear Viktor wouldn't pull it away again. As he basked in his own show of confidence, Viktor jerked him off with practiced smoothness; Yuuri certainly wasn't lamenting the man’s abundant experience now.

He had been doing it to himself since forever, of course, and figured no hand could be better than his own - no one knew him better, but Viktor’s touch immediately challenged that.

“Of _course_ you're even better at this,” he sighed, but he punctuated with a trill as Viktor focused his affections on the sensitive tip.

He smiled. “Don't overthink things, Yuuri. Just let yourself enjoy it.”

Only a little annoyance only slipped into his words. “Keep going then.”

Viktor seemed more than ready for the challenge, speeding up his strokes, hands warm around Yuuri's twitching cock as he the pleasure spiraled through him.

“~Like this?”

All he could do was nod, wanting so badly to let go and just _stop thinking_ , but their position wouldn’t allow for it. The way Yuuri’s arms quivered with every touch couldn’t hold him up much longer. Tumbling down on top of Viktor was sure to put a damper on things, and as great as this felt, something in Yuuri wanted _more_. He pulled away from Viktor’s lips

“Wait.” Yuuri grabbed the hand around his cock and moved it to rest on his ass. "Please be gentle with me..." he stammered, feeling his face go red at what he was implying.

"With _you_? Is that what you’d like?" Viktor gave it a tiny squeeze, and Yuuri’s breath hitched.

Honestly, he'd never thought about it either way. "Um, I guess? I-"

"You don't sound very sure." Things were still now, and Yuuri didn't feel nearly as confident as he had only moments before. "I'm fine with either, but only if I know you are. I mean, we don't have to do anything, if you aren’t ready to-"

"No, no!" Yuuri _definitely_ wanted something, now that the possibility was there and waiting for him. He thought back to just minutes ago, how surprised and passive Viktor had been when he kissed him. That side was one he didn’t show to the world, and it was a little exciting to think of what else would bring it out. He lowered a hand to the mattress, pressing it under Viktor’s backside. “Are you sure it would be okay if I… It’s just, you never seemed like the _type_.”

Viktor rolled his eyes. How could someone be so attractive be so painfully uninformed? “There are no _types_ , Yuuri; people like what they like. And I would _very_ much like this.”

With one fluid motion, he spread Yuuri’s legs so that they properly straddled his waist. Yuuri had frozen in shock, paralyzed at how commanding Viktor felt, even as he invited him to take charge, but the words were so laced with desire that his worries dampened. He didn't need to question whether or not he _could_ , even though he'd never considered this before. The spike of dominance came back, and it was familiar this time.

"Okay," he promised.

"Reach in the drawer for me?" Viktor asked, and Yuuri leaned over to grab a small bottle out of the bedside table, blushing a little as he realized what it was.

"Er, should you stretch yourself…?" He gestured to the lube.

"Nah, _you_ can though."

Yuuri gulped. "Are you... sure? I've told you I have no idea what I'm doing, right?"

A palm raised up to stroke his cheek. "You've been great so far. I trust you." The mattress dipped as Yuuri bent down to kiss him.

Grinning, Viktor took him by the wrist and poured the lube generously over Yuuri’s fingers, who made a face at how slick they felt. It was probably better that way though, so he took back the bottle and poured on more. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

“Wait, first-” Viktor grabbed an unused pillow and wiggled it under himself, allowing Yuuri a full view of his ass. His dick throbbed at the invitation.

"So like, uh..." As he reached between those toned legs, he found his hand get shaky. During their talk, Viktor’s cock had softened a bit, and he gave it a light stroke first, making him gasp out a moan. Yuuri could listen to that sound forever.

"Go one at a time," the man offered. "It's been awhile since I've done this."

And before he could stop them, thoughts flooded back to Yuuri that this was Viktor Nikiforov, his lifelong idol, laid out bare waiting to be _defaced_. For a moment, he almost couldn't do it.

The fear was short lived,though. He met Viktor’s trusting gaze and swallowed it down before pushing one finger inside, and the face he made erased any lingering doubts. It all seemed strange, as if Yuuri hadn't yet earned the honor of this kind of intimacy, but he started moving anyway, feeling how clenched Viktor was around him.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? One finger barely fits."

"Just move it around. I'll tell you when I can take more, okay?" He wiggled his hand around slowly midair, as if to demonstrate. Following the example, Yuuri did the same, moving it as much as he could, and gradually Viktor’s frowns of displeasure turned to moans. It was a sign, he figured, to push another in, watching carefully to gauge Viktor’s reaction. When he grinned, letting out a light eager sigh, Yuuri started to move faster, spreading them a little wider each time.

“Mm, Yuuri, more…”

He thrived on it, smirking down and nodding. With three fingers inside, he didn’t have to be so cautious now, thrusting deep enough so that he brushed against Viktor’s prostate, and the cry he made validated everything Yuuri had done so far. Yet all it did was remind him of his own aching need.

“Are you ready now?”

Viktor didn’t answer, though it would have been an absolute yes. Instead, he took in every detail of Yuuri’s expression.

"You're still nervous," he noted through gasps, brushing hands through his dark hair.

"Well... yeah."

"It'll be fine," It did nothing to steady Yuuri’s speeding heartbeat. "There's no one here to worry about. It's just you and me."

Yuuri frowned. Didn’t he understand that he was just _why_ he was so nervous? Didn’t he get how badly he wanted not to disappoint him?

Viktor's laugh was like music. As usual, Yuuri was being ridiculous, but he knew better at this point than to reason with him. Instead, he met his worried glance with a loving one, a blinding, smoldering one. Yuuri tried to forget that Viktor knew exactly what he was doing, but he certainly didn't make it easy- it was his personal mission, apparently, to pour charm into every gesture and touch. How did he expect Yuuri to compare?

"You'll be amazing.” Viktor promised, and it was all he needed.

Yuuri lined himself up with his now-stretched whole, and, keeping his grip on the man’s legs steady, thrust in.

“Oh god, yes!” He threw his head back. If Yuuri had thought to say something, he would have sang out his praises just as loud, but all he could do was moan at how good Viktor felt under him. Over-thinking things was so normal for him that it seemed foreign to not need to think at all. All he could do was feel, and all he felt was surging pleasure. It didn't matter if his moans sounded weird, or if he wasn't ‘good’ at this - this was what came naturally, what he _wanted_ , and that was what mattered.

"Ah- Viktor!" he moaned. It was all he knew how to say.

Viktor didn't just lay there like dead weight though; he matched Yuuri's every thrust, making the sounds of a god as he took it. He still held tightly to Yuuri's back, clutching it with all his strength as he rocked back and forth. Between that and the legs wrapped around his lower back, he barely seemed to be touching the mattress at all, only colliding with it when Yuuri came down particularly hard. It just made everything feel better.

Yuuri thrived on seeing him so torn apart. His hair was matted and damp with sweat, nothing like the illusion of effortless grace he tried so hard to maintain. His mouth hung open in a near-constant flurry of Yuuri’s name flew out, and it had never sounded as good.

“I never imagined you could look like this, but even when you're a wreck, you’re gorgeous,” he laughed, a shaking hand reaching up to place it over Viktor’s. “You love it, don't you? Having someone else in charge.”

Viktor nodded vigorously, half in response, half to himself. “Nngh, yes, yes!” From the far off look in his eyes, he seemed to be in a constant state of falling apart, content to let Yuuri hold him together. He looked _ravaged_ , in the truest sense of the word, and Yuuri pumped deeper as he realized this was what Viktor had been after. The look on his face was one of ecstasy. He was loving being out of control. He loved Yuuri being in control. And Yuuri never thought he would, but he thrived on the intimacy the power came with.

The feelings coursing through him were all just so _new_ , and he embraced it now. After a lifetime of worshiping at the man’s feet, it was surreal to see it the other way around, to have _his_ name peppered in with Viktor’s cries. At least for now, Viktor was _his_ , and Yuuri was the one who made him this way.” When he stroked the man’s neglected dick as fast as thrusts, figuring he'd been ignoring it for too long, he could swear he saw stars in those ice-blue eyes. There was a streak of protectiveness in him now, a need to keep Viktor here, to keep him safe, even if the man could barely hold his head up. It was the sort of responsibility he typically _sprinted_ from, yet the possibility didn’t even cross his mind. If it was for Viktor, he could rise to the occasion.

As he fucked him as hard as he could, he thought about how different Viktor felt now. He had spent years watching him, both on ice and off, show off his charms, watched him wink and flirt his way through countless interviews and routines, and Yuuri thought he'd seen just how beautiful, how alluring he could be.

But he'd had no idea, and neither did the rest of the world that had watched alongside him. It had been only the most barren suggestion of how overwhelmingly captivating he was. Every second, Yuuri felt awed and infinite all at once.

"Viktor..." he mumbled as he continued to thrust, “Viktor, wow..."

His laugh when he remembered this was Yuuri’s first time, even between screams of pleasure, rang out like bells. "Yuuri! How do _you_ feel? Is this as, _shit_ , good for you as it is for me?”

“Yeah! It's good, it's so, so good!” His hips thrust harder as he faltered in his rhythm. It was a little faster than he could handle, but he went so deep that Viktor barely noticed. Every motion had the strength of Yuuri’s whole body behind it; imagining that he'd been _nervous_ about this just an hour ago seemed surreal.

“So you like it?” Yuuri grinned back at him. It was getting to a point where it was difficult to string words together, but he was determined to hear an answer, to hear him say it.

“You’re _amazing_ , Yuuri.” It wasn’t coherent; it didn’t have to be. He sounded far away, and even a word he said so often seemed like he had never _meant_ it more than now.

Viktor smiled pretty often, but this was so much different. The man looked lost in ecstasy, gasping and moaning as he took in everything Yuuri gave him.

There was no doubt to him that Viktor was being honest – not only was every tense and pulse of his body something unable to fake, but Yuuri was pretty sure he was too far gone by now for dishonesty.

He smirked, feeling highly satisfied with himself.

“Yeah?” He thrust harder. Viktor’s keen was _majestic_. From the volume of his moans, Yuuri knew he was hitting his spot with every thrust, and it was just a matter of time before Viktor came. It almost felt too soon; he didn't think he'd ever be ready for this to be over, but the way the man clenched around him definitely sped things along.

This was for _him_ , he repeated to himself. _He’d_ made Viktor feel this way, no one else. His hand sped up on his cock, and he could feel every twitch of it as pre spilled out. “Cum,” he told him, a wide grin on his face. “I got you.”

And he meant it, he did. Even as he got closer and closer to his own release, Viktor was still his to look out for, his to take care of, and _his_ , most of all.

The man always looked gorgeous when he was put together, reserved and dressed to the nines, but he looked an entirely new kind of beautiful as a mess, clinging to Yuuri like his life depended on it, eyes rolled back so far they almost couldn’t be seen. His cum spurted across both of their stomachs, and he screamed, living for every second of it as Yuuri fucked him through it. It wasn’t surprising that Viktor was loud during orgasms, but he didn’t think he’d be so expressive, so _ecstatic_ , and that combined with the tight thrusts he made around Yuuri’s cock was more than enough. He came on the spot, crying out Viktor’s name like it was the only word he knew.

The only lament he had was the tiniest unfortunate bit of blurriness around Viktors edges. Yuuri had never considered contacts before, but the thought of Viktor Nikiforov's orgasm face, and at not being able to see every centimeter in a quality befitting of it, would be the death of him.

Yuuri managed to hold himself up through the aftershocks, as the explosions within him dulled to sparks, but when he was fully spent, he rolled onto his back and tried desperately to catch his breath. Once he slowly did, he looked over. Viktor lay desecrated, and it looked so wrong on him that Yuuri almost felt guilty. Or at least he would have, if Viktor hadn’t so obviously been in ecstasy just moments before. He curled up against him, the reality of what they had done just sinking in. Any confidence he’d had left as quickly as his orgasm did.

“That was okay, right?”

Viktor’s loud snickering would have been almost obnoxious, if not for the way he pulled Yuuri closer so that he lay squarely on his wide chest. “I can barely _talk_ , is that enough of a ‘yes’ for you?”

Yuuri beamed, trying not to let his pride look obvious. “I’ve never seen you look so… messy before.”

He just snorted. "Deal with it, if it bothers you."

"Nnh, and move? No thanks. Besides, I never said it was a bad look." They lay like that, equals now that this was all said and done. Neither felt attractive anymore, both covered in dried sweat and cum they were too tired to clean off.

Viktor sighed melodramatically about having to ‘do everything himself’, leaning over to get a package of wipes from the drawer while Yuuri frowned at the second without his touch. The cloth was cold against Yuuri’s skin, but he _did_ feel better after Viktor had taken the task of cleaning them. Now they could just lay there, quiet and calm.

The man below him looked achingly handsome, even after everything, and it would have been frustrating if not for the knowledge that he was _his_. Yuuri wanted nothing more in the moment, than to tell him, let him know just how perfect he was, and kiss his lips, sweeter than he’d done all night.

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW Sorry It's been an actual eternity since I've posted - finals are out to destroy me I think D: I hope this makes up for it? Let me know over at treacherousgnome.tumblr.com or gnomearts.tumblr.com, where I'm trying to start putting my, well, arts~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
